


Victor Katsuki-Nuggetfluff

by thehobbem



Series: YOI Shorts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, no one gets victor's name right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/pseuds/thehobbem
Summary: The press canNOT get Victor's name right, and everyone wants in on this.





	Victor Katsuki-Nuggetfluff

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [one of my favorite posts on tumblr](http://thehobbem.tumblr.com/post/154848936232/maggiemarelle-so-in-the-first-episode-during); written and posted with OP's authorization. ^^
> 
> (Unbeta'ed)

_Victor Nikiforov_  is, apparently, too difficult for the press. Not the Victor part, of course, but Nikiforov specifically. If he had a gold medal for every time he got to a press conference and saw his name misspelled he... well, okay he already has the record for most gold medals won in figure skating. But the logic still stands.

_Victor Niliforv_ is the most common variant, but he's also come across  _Viktor Nikifirov, Vitor Nickyforv, Vítor Nikifrov_ and his favorite,  _Binktop Nikiforov_  (at least they got  _Nikiforov_  right).

Once people noticed the trend, it was all he heard. Yura would scoff when he got to the rink: "Oh look, here comes Viking Nickelfork." Georgi would beam at him, "good morning, Viceroy Nihilist!", and Chris would hug him tight at competitions and say "Ah, my old friend Vapor-rub Knucklefuck!"

Victor doesn't really mind the jokes, or the hashtag #victorniliforv trending on Twitter. He  _does_ find it odd that the press could get so many other (more difficult) names right and not his (Schwarzenegger? Nyong'o? Galifianakis?), but it doesn't bother him. He just laughs along, takes it in stride and is used to it already. Even that one time Yakov himself did it didn't catch him completely by surprise.

“Right, Vinyl Nickelback, from the beginning!”

(He  _was_ baffled that Yakov even knew about Nickelback though. Why? How?)

But the thing about Katsuki Yuuri is that he never ceases to surprise him.

They're together in bed in blissful silence, after a long day of training; Victor is reading a book he's been meaning to finish for ages, and Yuuri is watching something on his tablet – one of Victor’s old routines, most likely, but he doesn't want to pry. Suddenly Yuuri pauses the video:

“Hey Victor, when we get married…”

Victor immediately puts his book aside and turns to his fiancé with a huge smile on his face. There's nothing he likes to talk about more than their wedding plans and all the things he'll do once they're really married.

“…will we hyphenate to Katsuki-Nuggetfluff or will we just keep our last names?”

They stare at each other in silence for a heartbeat. Yuuri is completely straight-faced, but Victor is _shocked_. Finally deciding not to dignify that with an answer, he goes back to his book without a single word. He also pretends not to notice when Yuuri snorts as he resumes the video.

And it’s all Victor can do not to snort as well. Really, now. Of all people.

But it’s always like that with Yuuri, isn’t it? There’s never a sign, a warning – when it comes to surprising, he simply has no tells. That earnest face of his can either mean he is about to suggest they order some takeout or to announce he is moving to Venezuela. Unsuspected pole dancing skills, impromptu quad flips, an engagement ring, a joke, there is no telling what will come next.

And just when he got to the conclusion that Yuuri couldn't possibly get any more endearing.

By the time Victor closes his book and turns off the lamp, Yuuri has long been asleep, comfortably snug against him. He takes one long look at his fiancé. Softly, with a small smile and his heart about to explode, Victor brushes Yuuri’s bangs off his face, kisses his forehead and whispers:

“If it means I get to marry you, Katsuki-Nuggetfluff suits me just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://thehobbem.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
